Common today are web-based and standalone video players that allow users to mark specific locations in a linear video and restart playback of the video at those locations without having to view the preceding content. For example, the video-sharing website, YouTube, recognizes a time offset parameter in the uniform resource locator (URL) to a video, thereby allowing a user to start the video at the specified offset. Other known video bookmarking techniques operate similarly; that is, they essentially save a timestamp to return the user to a particular location in a video.